Pain
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: A somewhat happier ending for Pitch. After being dragged back down his hole and beaten by his Nightmares, an old friend returns to provide him with some comfort. PitchxOC Rated T for violence, mild language, and other stuff.


**Just a one shot of Pitch and my OC Emiline the Reaper. :)**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

-Three Days Grace

XxPitchxOCxX

_Monster!_

_Traitor!_

_Tormentor!_

_Devil!_

Pitch let another scream pass his lips, covering his ears with both hands as he begged for the torture to cease. His Nightmares refused to give up their toy so easily and he felt their hooves trample him again. He was thrown across the room into the wall and swarmed again to be tossed back into the large bird cage. He felt his ribs cracking and he shrieked in pain as the Nightmares continued to swarm him in the enclosed space.

_Monster!_

_Traitor!_

_Killer!_

"Stop!" he shouted, curling up into a ball in despair as they continued to beat and taunt him. "I didn't betray anyone! I didn't kill anyone!" he whimpered, covering his head to protect his skull.

_Monster!_

"No!" he cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks to mix with the blood on his lips. "I'm not a monster.." he whimpered quietly, and for a moment they stilled. He felt one of the Mares bend down and nuzzle his blood soaked hair.

_You are a Monster._

_Denier of the Truth._

_Demon!_

"I'm not... I'm not a demon. I'm not a monster." his whole body shook violently, and he could feel his blood pooling around him.

_Yes you are!_

_It is what everyone sees!_

"Not everyone!" he objected, curling up tighter into himself despite the pain in his side. He heard the Nightmares hissing and he felt another hoof stomp on his leg. He let out a pained cry as it tore into his flesh and ripped his calf open. "Stop! Please stop!"

_Never!_

_You deserve this!_

_You are filled with fear!_

_You are a Monster!_

Pitch submitted to the pain, crying out helplessly for what seemed like an eternity. The Nightmares were right. He was a monster. He deserved to be tortured. He deserved to die.

_You will always be hated!_

_Never believed in!_

_Die alone!_

_No one will mourn you!_

The Nightmare King, or more like slave, was reduced to sobbing. He couldn't take anymore! He was accustomed to pain, but he couldn't stand the thought of dying with no one to care that he did. He was truely alone in the world. No one cared to know him, they only hated him. Because he was a monster. He was the Boogyman.

"Pitch!"

He tried to drown out the sound of hi fears being whispered in his ears. He shouted and begged and pleaded for them to stop talking to him. He just wanted to fade into oblivion to escape them. But when he heard his name called a second time he quieted, realizing that it wasn't the voice of his tormentors. It sounded like... a woman.

"Pitch! Hey, scat! Get out of here!" he felt the dark horses scamper back into the shadows away from him, leaving him in the cage cold and broken. He tried to move but his side and legs flared with pain and he whimpered quietly, curling up into an even tighter ball to hide himself from the Reaper.

"Oh Pitch..." her hands touched his shoulder gently, and he felt her move some hair out of his face. "What have you done to yourself?" she pressed the back of her hand to his cheek and he shivered.

"Emiline?" he asked without opening his eyes, afraid that if he did she would turn out to be another illusion brought on to him by the Nightmares. He shivered again as she stroked her thumb over his cheek.

"It's been a while."

He let a puff of air leave his chest in a sound of pained relief. The tears streaming down his face slowly ceased but he could still feel the Nightmares close by, waiting for the strange woman to leave so they could devour their prey once again. He breathed shakily and he slowly realized that she was stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort to him.

_Deceiver..._

_Murderer..._

_Lier!_

He ground his teeth harshly and grasped her hand in his hair. Slowly, as if her touch could kill him, which if he was any normal human it would have, he brought it to his cheek and held it there. "Make them stop, please make them stop..." he said quietly and she shushed him.

"They can't harm you anymore Pitch. They're gone."

_Sinful Bastard!_

_Cheater!_

"No, they're still here." he pressed her hand firmer against his temple, emphasizing the location. "They're in my head..."

_Monster!_

"No!" he shouted, clawing his scalp as he covered his ears again. "Shut up!"

_She will never feel the same._

_She will never love you._

_That is your greatest fear._

_You will die and she will not care._

"Pitch shh..." finally he opened his golden eyes to look at her, and her deep brown eyes stared back at him with concern. "Don't speak to them, don't acknowledge anything they say, and don't listen to them. Only listen to me. Hear my voice and don't think of anything else."

He nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

_You're nothing but her toy!_

_When she is bored of pitying you she will kill you!_

_You know it is true_.

The Spirit of Fear gave an audible sigh and clenched his eyes shut again. "Emiline, why have you come? You said you'd never come back after what I did..." he breathed in deeply and let it back out in pain as his ribs sent agonizing electricity up his spine.

_Fool_...

He cringed again.

Emiline sighed and continued to stroke his hair. "I've had a lot of time to myself to think about what I said, and I was wrong." she caressed the side of his face and he leaned into her touch. "I should never have left." he opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him in pity. "Why did you do it Pitch? You knew you weren't strong enough to beat the Guardians even with Fearlings on your side. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I wanted to die..." he croaked and she froze. His death wish was not a secret to most, and he was surprised that it shocked her into silence, but he merely shifted to relieve his ribs of pressure and continued. "The only thing I have been able to feel since you left was pain. Emotional and physical pain. For a while I was simply glad to be able to feel when a blade cut my skin, but then I just wanted to end it. But suicide is a little selfish isn't it?" he laughed half-heartily. "I just wanted to go out with a bang. One last final show before I was gone forever. But then I felt powerful again, I wanted to live again. I was able to feel again... And then this..."

_Way to play it cool..._

_This is exactly why she left you the first time!_

_You aren't worth anything, not even to yourself unless you are drunk on power!_

_Our power!_

_Not even your own!_

"You probably think I am a worthless, pathetic excuse for a spirit-" he was cut off when her finger pressed against his lips to silence him.

"No, I don't think that at all." she had tears in her eyes as he felt almost guilty for telling her the truth. She was very sensitive to the subject of death. "I think I should never have left you, not like I did. It was cruel, and I never wanted you to-to..." she looked away, wiping her eyes. "Pitch, you aren't worthless. You mean so much to me, you have no idea..."

He was taken off guard when she bent over him and pressed her lips to his.

_She is leading you on._

_She will only hurt you._

_Kill you!_

Pitch reached up shakily to touch her cheek and he felt her smile against him as he kissed her back. At the moment, he didn't care what she had in store for him. If she was going to hurt him like she had before he would accept it. "Emiline..." he breathed her name as she pulled back, his golden amber eyes locked on hers. She gave him a soft smile and traipsed her fingers over his cheek again.

"Pitch, let's get you some place warm, then we can talk more. Okay?"

He nodded.

XxPitchxOCxX

"..and then the Nightmares turned on me and dragged me back down the hole..." Pitch trailed off into silence, having completed his tale of woe he waited for the Reaper to finish stitching up his leg.

Emiline remained silent for a time as she cleaned his wounds and stitched them to speed the healing process. But her eyes were a window into her soul. He could see her internal struggle. She wanted to say something, do something, change something. Perhaps...

"Em?" He reached out and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist. He pulled her away from her work and she looked up, her gaze still clouded behind her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

She chuckled quietly, her bright white teeth flashing a smile as she moved some of her dark brown hair put of her face. "Nothing really..." she muttered quietly.

_She doesn't trust you._

_Betrayer!_

"You've buffed up a bit since I last saw you." she murmured, her hand ghosting down his bare chest and over his abs. "All in all, despite your injuries, you're looking well. You may say that you went on a downward spiral after I left, but it seems you've been doing fine without me."

Pitch snatched up her hands in his and looked at her seriously. "I was dying without you!" he almost growled. When she looked at him in surprise he softened his voice. "You left me, leaving a note to say that you were gone. You didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face that it was over. And I never knew why." he looked at her exasperatedly. "For so long I just wanted to know what exactly I did to drive you away..."

_You are a Monster!_

Emiline looked to be on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry Pitch..." she took a deep breath, looking across the room to the burning fireplace. "You know? It's been so long, I don't remember why I left. I guess that's why I'm back. If what drove me away from you wasn't worth remembering it must not have been so bad. And I want to give us another chance Pitch. If you'll take me back." she squeezed his hand. "I understand if you can't accept me back-"

Her words were cut off abruptly as Pitch sat up, grasped her by the shoulders, and brought their lips together in a firm kiss. He ignored the pain. He ignored the black spots before his eyes. He only thought of the woman with him, his only reason to keep trying to live. He kissed her with a passion he hadn't felt since she had left, and she returned the action with a quiet whisper, pushing him back down onto the mattress.

"I don't want you back Emiline." Pitch breathed heavily as he broke the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman hovering over him. "I need you back. Without you I am weak. I am nothing."

The Reaper smiled down at him, propping her elbows on either side of his face as she caressed his nose with her own before giving him another sultry kiss. "Then take me Pitch. And together we can bring so much fear into the world you will never have to worry about the Guardians again. They will be powerless against us if we work together."

Pitch let his hands travel down to her hips as he fused their mouths together again. He growled possessively as she moved, holding her close to him. "I don't care about power. I don't care about the Guardians right now." he breathed, kicking the closed box of medical supplies off of the bed. "I love you Emiline, I never stopped."

"I know."

For once, the Nightmares were silent. They could have taunted him with the fact that she didn't say she returned his love, but they didn't. And even if they did, he didn't hear anything other than his Reaper's sounds of passion for the remainder of the night.

XxPitchxOCxX

Pitch felt out with his fingertips, his eyes still closed, until he felt the smaller body next to him. And with a smile and a content sigh, he wrapped his arms around her gently and brought her closer into his chest. Her cold hands pressed against his bare skin but he simply chuckled quietly and opened his eyes to look at the Reaper with him under the black silk sheets. She was already awake, her lips formed into a tired smile and her hair was disheveled around her face.

"You are truely a beautiful sight to wake up to Emiline." he bent over her and kissed her collar, slowly making his way up to her lips. "A sight for sore eyes such as mine, and I will never tire of it..."

She rolled her eyes, humoring him with another kiss. "Well, don't get use to it Pitch. I have to leave, and I'm not sure when I'll be back." her gaze moved around the room her eyes hiding an emotion that left his chest aching. Or perhaps that was just the bruises caused by the Nightmares.

_We told you._

_You did not listen._

_She will leave._

_You will burn in hell!_

_Burn!_

_You will burn without her!_

Pitch closed his eyes tightly, willing the voices to be quiet but he continued to hear them repeat themselves in his ears. 'burn-burn-burn!' "What did I do? What have I done _this_ time to drive you away from me? Before you leave me to burn I must know why!" he tried to keep his voice from cracking but the attempt was futile.

"What? Pitch-no!" her delicate hands came up to caress his cheeks and she hugged him tightly. "Pitch it isn't like that at all. What would make you think that?" he gave her a sad look and she tightened her grip around his shoulders, running her fingers through his messy hair. "Pitch, I am a Reaper. I have to go wherever Death takes me. I have no choice. But I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. I promise."

Breathing in relief, he hugged her back. "Thank goodness.. I thought perhaps you had changed your mind and were regretting what happened last night."

She looked him in the eyes seriously. "I would never regret being with you. I love you. And I will come back to you as often as I can. Or when you are well again you can come with me. We can rule the night together and bring fear to even the strongest man alive. When you are stronger you can rise again and this time no one will defeat you. If that is what you want..."

_She is manipulating you._

_She only wants what is best for her._

_She doesn't really love you_.

"You-" Pitch couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "You said you loved me..."

"I always will."

"Then I don't care what we do. As long as we are together I don't care about the Guardians or bringing fear into the hearts of mankind. As long as I am with you I am at peace." he watched her smile and get up to leave. When she was gone he felt pain return in his chest, but it was a good pain. It was a hopeful longing. But at the same time he was happy. Even after all that had happened to him, all it took to bring him out of the darkness was one woman. And she was all he would ever need.

_It is not true._

_This is not a reality!_

_You can only feel pain!_

_You are a Monster!_

_You should die!_

_No one cares about you!_

"Oh shut up."

XxPitchxOCxX

* * *

**Please leave a Review! :)**


End file.
